


a fun ride

by my_name_chan



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, short read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_name_chan/pseuds/my_name_chan
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo was dared by his friends to ride a rollercoaster, what he doesn't know is that this ride will be something that's going to be remembered for a long time.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 24





	a fun ride

Wonwoo swore at his friends from daring him to ride this abomination of a ride. He's visibly shaking due to this being his first time riding a rollercoaster. His breaths labored, and his heart racing... until the person on his side begins talking to him.

"Hey, are you ok there?" said the guy with a worried look on his face.

"uhh...this is my first time riding a rollercoaster," Wonwoo said, embarrassed.

"well if it doesn't bother you, I'll be here to comfort you if you need me to, I was just like you when I first rode a rollercoaster too," the guy said with a comforting smile.

"Su-sure...thanks..." Wonwoo replied, feeling his face warm.

The rollercoaster started slowly, as all rollercoasters do apparently, to build tension. Wonwoo closed his eyes, giving himself a pep talk, and just before the rollercoaster drops, to his surprise, the guy beside him held his hand tightly, smiling at him.

"It's going to be ok."

He did not expect that this is the kind of comfort that the guy is talking about but it's welcome.

What comes next is probably the loudest scream ever let out by Wonwoo in his whole lifetime, with the wind hitting his face and the motion of the ride threatening to make him vomit. With all of this happening, the guy besides Wonwoo kept holding his hand.

"IT'S OK, IT'S OK," the guy beside him shouted, fighting with the sound of the wind in Wonwoo's ears.

After what seems to be like forever, the rollercoaster seems to slow down, carefully opening his eyes, it seems to almost be over. He can see his friends on the platform, shouting happily at him. Wonwoo suddenly noticed that he still has his hand in the guy's hand.

"S-sorry..." said Wonwoo while withdrawing his hand.

The guy just laughs and tells him that it's ok.

As they got out of the rollercoaster, Wonwoo runs to his friends, getting his prize for fulfilling the dare, a 500 peso bill. He laughs at their sullen faces and excuses himself.

It was easy finding the guy, first of all, he was so tall and his hair is colored just the right amount of brown. He taps the guy's shoulder and the guy turns around and smiles as he sees the guy who tapped his shoulder.

"Hey," he said with a smirk

"So...I got myself money for winning the dare, you want to go somewhere...as a way to thank you?" Wonwoo shyly asks.

"Sure! Let's go" the guy agreed and proceeds to walk in the direction of the food court.

"Um...I think I didn't catch your name earlier?" Wonwoo asks as he catches up with the guy.

"Mingyu. Kim Mingyu" the guy said with a smile.

"Well Mingyu, I'm Jeon Wonwoo, nice to meet you," said Wonwoo as he stretches out his hand to shake Mingyu's hand.

"Nice to meet you too...Won...can I call you that?" asked Mingyu.

"Sure! I hope we become good friends!" Wonwoo excitingly says as they walk to the hustle and bustle of the food court.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh...this is just something I put together when I was on break..criticisms are VERY welcome because I want to improve my writing and this is probably the first one I wrote in a while :) thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
